


Bedtime feat. Klance

by Supella_Remains



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, sleepy keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supella_Remains/pseuds/Supella_Remains
Summary: Keith hasn’t slept in a few days and his boyfriend is to the rescue.





	Bedtime feat. Klance

“Why did relationships have to be so...touchy?” Keith finds himself thinking this the first night Lance convinced him to join him in his bed. “I could’ve been a lot better at this if it wasn’t for that.” He briefly wonders how he wound up in this situation in the first place. How did he let his boyfriend talk him into sharing a bed with him? This was something Keith really wasn’t used to and he wasn’t entirely sure he was ready for this whole ordeal. Especially so soon...

The two had been dating for about three months, but everything had gone much slower than Lance had expected at first. Much to the surprise of the Cuban pilot, the other had no experience whatsoever with a boyfriend. After they first got together, it was weeks before he could even hold Keith’s hand without the former blushing so hard he mentally broke himself. The first month had passed by before he was able to kiss at Keith’s cheek. But Lance had been patient with the socially stunted man, and Keith greatly appreciated that. 

But...this entire month had two focuses on the McClain Learn Physical Affection Quick Plan: enhancing the kisses, as Lance so eloquently put it (his boyfriend honestly just meant full on French kissing,) and they were going to cuddle. Now they had already went over hugging, Keith was better at that than he was hand holding. Keith had done pretty well on the first part, kissing Lance was like heaven and if all he had to do until he figured this stuff out was go with the flow— he was fine with that. But that may of been where Keith’s current problem came from...

They were kissing and his mind had melted away from where he sat in Lance’s lap. Keith was mesmerized with how skilled Lance actually was, everything was so perfect and lovely. He pulled away panting as Lance reached up to play with the strands of black hair, furthering how tangled that mullet was. “Hey, sweetheart?” Lance asked softly and if Keith didn’t melt further at that nickname...He softly hums I’m response. “You’ve seemed really exhausted these past few days...have you been sleeping okay?” He asked looking up to Keith, kissing him on the cheek gently. Keith knew exactly what Lance was doing; he wanted a completely honest answer out of him. And did it ever work. 

“Not really. I stayed up really late the past few nights,” Keith says softly. 

“Now why would you do that? Corazón, you’re going to run yourself down to the bone.” Lance sighs looking the slightly smaller of the two in the eye. Keith bites his lip softly, looking at him. “If you’re having trouble sleeping, maybe we can take the next step.”

“And what does that involve?”

“Nothing super big, corazón. We’ll just spend the night together,” Lance leans up and kisses him. “We’ll just lay in bed and cuddle and talk,” He whispers. “And that’s it. Nothing more.” With that Lance goes back to leaving soft kisses against Keith until all the little nerves begging for the mullet to say ‘no’ change their minds— the ones that panic with the question of if Lance would really want that or if he’s just doing it for the good of the team? But Lance easily calmed him down, smiling softly into each little peck of a kiss, melting away all that hesitation. 

“Okay...” and that’s how he wound up here, standing in his boots in the corner of the room as his boyfriend was digging through his closet.

“I can’t believe you’ve gone this long sleeping in jeans, Keith! No wonder you can’t sleep. And your boots?! Like that’s heathen level stuff right there.” Lance fussed over his boyfriend, standing up and passing him a shirt and a pair of pajama pants. “Alright now I can turn around and you can get changed.” Keith nods and soon these two are in bed just looking at each other. Trying to get comfortable. After about fifteen minutes of Keith silently tossing about, Lance huffs and pulls the smaller close to him in a gentle hug. “Sweetheart, why are you not laying still?”

“I dunno...” Lance sighs softly, gently rubbing the small of his back. 

“Well why don’t we talk for a little bit?”

“About what?”

“About anything you want sweetheart,” Lance kisses his forehead gently. Keith looks to him a bit confused. “Let’s start with your hobbies,” he suggests. 

That night Lance learns more about his boyfriend as he gets sleepier. Between yawns and giggles, Keith would smile up to Lance and he would give him another prompt. He had learned Keith is a rather nature type guy who would just get out on a bike and go draw in the middle of nowhere. He learned that Keith had never been to the ocean and that he would literally fight people who named kinds of fish after land animals. 

“No but listen,” Keith giggles softly. He closes his eyes, laying his head on his chest. Lance smiles down sweetly to him, though Keith can no longer see with those tired eyes finally locking shut. He runs his fingers through that soft black hair, listening to the sleepy giggles as Keith starts to nod off. 

“I’m listening, sweetheart.”

“Do you think that um aliens have ever abducted anything but cows?”

“Like what?” Lance fights the urge to laugh at this random thought. 

“Kangaroos!” He laughs softly, yawning interrupting the laughter. “Can you imagine kangaroos in space? They could help us defeat the Galra. But they couldn’t fly their ships would hop.” 

“Okay it is definitely time for you to fall asleep,” he kisses his forehead gently. He shushes a few more quiet beginnings of sentences from Keith before he manages to get him fast asleep. “I love you, Osito.”


End file.
